Tiempo de Reflexion
by Vika Yagami
Summary: Gakupo está decepcionado de que Luka nunca lo tome en serio, tanto, que ella lo deja plantado en una grabación, deseando un tiempo para pensar, se encuentra con alguien que le puede ayudar a aclarar su mente, aunque a él le guste Leona, ella está comprometida y próxima a casarse con Iori ¿cómo acabará este dilema?
1. Chapter 1

**Tiempo de Reflexión**

**Capítulo 1: Necesito Vacaciones**

Era un día común en la cuidad de Tokyo. Un joven de cabellera púrpura amarrada en una larga coleta estaba en un estudio para grabar el video de su siguiente canción. Él traía una hoja de papel en la mano mientras repasaba la letra de la canción con la pianista, que no era otra que su hermana Gumi.

-¿ya estás listo hermano?- comentó la peli verde viendo a su hermano mayor

-sí, pero, estoy nervioso- contesta el joven samurái dejando las hojas de la canción en la parte superior del piano

-¿tus nervios no se llaman Luka Megurine verdad?- insinuó la chica Megpiod

-¿EH? ¿Co-cómo lo sabes?- Gakupo se mostraba bastante nervioso

-¡hay hermanito! Se te nota a leguas ¿al fin piensas decírselo?

-sí, hoy será el día, compuse esta canción sólo para ella, sólo espero… ser correspondido- Kamui dijo lo último con un tono apagado

-tengo la sensación de que lo hará- Gumi toma las manos de Gakupo- no hay que perder la esperanza- Gakupo asiente y se limitan a esperar a que llegue la chica Megurine. Pasan aproximadamente dos horas y media y no hay rastro de la peli rosa, Gakupo ya estaba desesperado, los técnicos y demás asistentes comenzaron a retirarse, ya que tenían otro trabajo ese mismo día, Gakupo espero media hora más dando así las tres de la tarde, Gakupo tomó sus cosas y se marchó, Gumi fue tras de él.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó temerosa

-eso creo, algo me decía que esto no era una buena idea- el samurái se detiene mientras saca de so mochila un sobre –guárdame esto Gumi, porque si la sigo viendo puedo romperla- el peli púrpura le entrega el sobre a la peli verde mientras sigue caminando, Gumi lo llama, pero, este no la escucha y sale del lugar sin rumbo fijo para poder calmarse.

Mientras tanto…

Una chica peli rosada se encuentra en la estación de policía rindiendo declaración de lo que había pasado exactamente.

-ya se lo he dicho, esta es la vez número treinta que lo cuento- dijo ya cansada

-lo sabemos, pero necesitamos más detalles, así que comience por favor- insistió con voz tranquila el jefe de policía

-está bien, tengo un compromiso muy importante y no debo llegar tarde. Me encontraba en mi auto conduciendo hacia mi destino, esto pasó aproximadamente al medio día…

_Luka se encontraba en su auto manejando, se pone el alto y ella se limita a esperar_, _en ese momento algo cae frente a su auto, era un muchacho. Luka baja del vehículo y se da cuenta de que aun respira, saca su teléfono y llama a emergencias para que puedan atender al joven. Desgraciadamente, el joven logra quitarse la vida, pues la ambulancia tardo en llegar al lugar. Los testigos, afirman que Luka no tuvo culpa en el accidente, ya que el joven se aventó del puente cayendo frente al auto, para los agentes se les hace un poco ilógico, así que se llevan a la peli rosa para que declare su versión._

…y así fue como pasó ¿ya puedo retirarme?- dice Luka ya desesperada

-bueno, las cámaras de seguridad de aquel sector confirman su declaración, aquel joven se aventó del puente, le pido disculpas, ya se puede retirar- El policía acompaña a Luka a la puerta de la estación. Megurine estaba bastante molesta por lo ocurrido, vio su reloj de mano y vio que era muy tarde, eran las tres y media, Luka toma las llaves de su auto y se dirige a su destino.

Gakupo estaba caminando por la ciudad para poder calmarse, llega a un restaurante ordena. Después de terminar sus alimentos paga la cuenta y se retira para continuar con su caminata parando ahora en el parque para tomar asiento en una de las bancas.

-¡qué estúpido soy! ¿Cómo pude creer que ella vendría? Aun que… se me hace un poco extraño, ella es muy puntual, en los proyectos anteriores me golpeaba por llegar tarde y hasta me hacía invitarla a comer por mi demora, pero, ahora que le diría lo que siento por ella…- el peli púrpura suspira- me deja plantado- se lleva la mano a la frente –creo que necesito vacaciones, pero, no quiero que sepan a dónde voy ¿qué hago? ¡Ya sé! Ese pelirrojo me debe una por haber suplido a su guitarrista en aquel concierto de Montreal, ¿tendré su número?

_Hace aproximadamente seis meses atrás, Gakupo estaba de vacaciones con los demás Vocaloids en Canadá, todos se separaron y él llego a un teatro dónde el cantante Iori Yagami se presentaba esa noche en aquel lugar, Gakupo compra un boleto y entra. Llega a su respectivo asiento y se limita a esperar a que empiece la función. Pasó media hora y aun no empezaba._

_-¿qué estará pasando?- Gakupo se levanta de su lugar para ver qué pasaba, el montón de chicas que llenaba el teatro ya estaban desesperadas, tanto, que comenzaron a aventarse, el peli púrpura se metió al lugar equivocado, ya que estas lo jalonearon por accidente hasta que cruzo la puerta del camerino del cantante._

_-¡Oye! ¿Por qué entras sin tocar?- dijo el pelirrojo viendo en el piso al joven samurái_

_-lo siento- se pone de pie mientras se sacude- un montón de chicas allá afuera me aventaron y sin querer llegué aquí_

_-ya veo, creo que ya están muy desesperadas las fans- dice el pelirrojo asomándose por la puerta_

_-Y ¿qué es lo que estás esperando?- le pregunta Gakupo a Iori_

_-a que llegue mi guitarrista- en ese momento entra el baterista y manager del pelirrojo_

_-Houston tenemos un problema- dice Takashi reuniendo a los demás_

_-¿qué pasa?- pregunta Zeth el concertista_

_-Victoria me acaba de informar que Koushiro tuvo un accidente de camino acá- dice Tahashi preocupado_

_-¿ahora qué hiso?- dice molesto Iori_

_-Koushiro salió del hotel en su motocicleta, olvidó ponerse el casco, como siempre, intentó pasarse el semáforo antes de que se pusiera en rojo, al parecer un automovilista se hiso el gracioso y se paso el alto llevándose a Kou de corbata- Takashi estaba molesto_

_-¡eso es horrible!- dijo Gakupo_

_-¿dónde está Kou?- preguntó Zeth_

_-en el hospital, Victoria está con él- Takashi se lleva la mano a la frente_

_-¿qué hacemos?- pregunta Iori_

_-a menos que llegue otro guitarrista en menos de cinco minutos, cancelaremos la presentación- dice Takashi viendo a Iori_

_-yo puedo ayudarles- sugirió Gakupo_

_-¿sabes tocar la guitarra?- pregunta Takashi_

_-sí, y otros quince instrumentos más- Gakupo presumía sus dotes musicales_

_-¿te sabes estas canciones?- pregunta Iori entregándole las partituras_

_-sí, las he escuchado antes- Gakupo toma una guitarra y un atril_

_-que no se diga más, que empiece la función- Takashi les invita a salir a escena. Después del concierto, el cual fue un éxito, Iori le agradece al joven Kamui su ayuda._

_-no suelo hacer esto con extraños, pero te debo un favor, este es mi número, si necesitas algo, sólo llámame y veré que puedo hacer por ti, y gracias de nuevo, por cierto me llamo Iori Yagami- Iori le extiende la mano a Gakupo en señal de saludo_

_-soy Gakupo Kamui, fue un placer tocar contigo, tomaré en cuenta tu oferta- Gakupo toma la mano de Iori y corresponde el saludo._

-¡aquí está!- El peli púrpura hace la llamada, hasta que le contestan

-_"hola"_

-¿Iori? Hola soy yo Gakupo

_-"¿Gakupo? ¿El del concierto de Montreal?"_

-si

_-"¡que sorpresa! ¿A qué debo tu llamada?"_

-pues, verás, necesito tomar vacaciones, pero, en un lugar donde no sea tan concurrido como Tokyo ¿qué me recomiendas?

_-"¿por qué no te vienes a South Town?"_

-no sé llegar

_-"es fácil, toma el tren, y bajas en aquella estación, puedo darte alojamiento en mi departamento el tiempo que desees"_

-¿en serio? ¿También me puedes ir recoger a la estación?

_-"está bien, sólo una cosa, comparto el departamento con otra persona ¿no hay problema?"_

-claro que no

_-"¡Bien! ¿Cuándo llegas?"_

-¿puede ser mañana mismo?

_-"Está bien, te veré mañana al medio día en la estación"_

-muchas gracias, hasta luego- Gakupo cuelga el teléfono, se levanta y se dirige a casa para preparar su equipaje.

Luka llega al lugar de la cita, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, entra y no ve a nadie más que a Gumi, la cual está sentada al piano mientras practicaba la canción del video.

-¡Luka, al fin llegas!- Gumi se levanta y abraza a la peli rosa

-Gumi, ¿dónde están todos?- pregunta al no ver a nadie

-se fueron, te esperamos mucho, sólo yo me quede para esperarte ¿qué fue lo que te paso para que no llegaras a la hora acordada?- Gumi pregunta viendo a Luka

-hubo un accidente de camino acá y me llevaron a la estación de policía para que rindiera declaración ¿dónde está tu hermano? Él fue quien me citó- en ese momento suena el teléfono de Gumi, le ha llegado un mensaje.

-se fue

-¿qué?

-me acaba de mandar un mensaje- Gumi le muestra el mensaje a Luka

-_Gumi, me voy de vacaciones, no te diré a dónde voy porque quiero tener un Tiempo de Reflexión, pero me mantendré en contacto, la grabación se pospone hasta nuevo aviso. Gakupo-_

-¿se va de vacaciones? ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡Yo! Que me esforcé por venir aquí y este se va

-¡NO SABES LO MAL QUE SE SINTIÓ DESPUÉS DE QUE NO LLEGASTE A LA HORA ACORDADA!- Gumi le levantó la voz a Luka

-¡Gumi!

-¿tuviste un mal día? ¡Mi hermano tuvo uno peor al tuyo, le rompiste el corazón!- terminando su frase Gumi salió corriendo, tanto que el sobre que Gakupo le dio se le cayó, Luka, intenta detener a Gumi, pero fue en vano, se percata del sobre que se le cayó, lo levanta.

-"Para Luka"- dijo en voz baja, ella lo abre y se sorprende por el contenido de la carta, Luka deja caer el sobre y se recarga en el piano, se lleva la mano a la boca, ya que el sentimiento le ha ganado y ha roto en llanto. –Gakupo… yo no sabía que esto sintieras por mi.

* * *

**Hola, he regresado con algo nuevo, mi primer crossover de Vocaloid y Kof, espero que les guste, porque me estoy esforsando para escribirla, se sorprenderán a lo largo de la historia, bueno, sin más, nos leemos en otro momento.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Valla que es bastante Interesante…**

Por la ventana del vagón, el peli púrpura observa el paisaje mientras deja atrás Tokyo para ir a South Town, momentáneamente veía a la gente del transporte, algunos estaban dormidos, otros leían algo, periódico, un libro, o una revista, otros más escuchaban música o simplemente iban platicando de alguna experiencia o de algo visto en TV. El joven Kamui no hacía nada, sólo ver el panorama que se podía apreciar desde la ventana.

_-"espero poder aclarar mi mente, ya que me siento… ¿confundido? Creo que sí, o ¿será tristeza?"- _se decía en su mente, hasta que escuchó la voz del conductor anunciando que ya habían llegado a South Town, Gakupo toma su maleta y baja del vagón, ve por un lado y por otro, hasta divisar a lo lejos al joven pelirrojo, este se aproxima hacia él.

-¿Qué tal Gakupo?- Iori le saluda extendiéndole la mano y abrazándolo, como es costumbre de los hombres darse palmadas en la espalda a tal grado de casi tirarse los pulmones.

-bi-bien, ¡AUCH!- Gakupo se queja por las fuertes palmadas recibidas de Iori

-no aguantas nada, te hace falta hacer ejercicio, estas muy enclenque- Iori ríe

-¿enclenque yo? Pero si sé manejar una espada, entreno todas las mañanas

-te hace falta más entrenamiento, pero bueno hay que irnos debes estar cansado por el viaje

-no, al contrario, deseo hacer miles de cosas para despejarme

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunta Yagami un poco preocupado

-sí, bueno, he estado un poco estresado últimamente- dice Kamui calmando a su amigo con una palmada en la espalda –te cuento en el camino ¿cómo cuánto tardaremos para llegar a tu departamento?- pregunta al momento de caminar fuera de la estación

-veinte minutos, hoy traje mi auto, así que sube el equipaje a la cajuela para irnos- llegando al Auto Iori le abre la cajuela a Gakupo para que meta su maleta y puedan irse, una vez hecho, suben al vehículo y van hacía el departamento del pelirrojo. En el camino Iori le muestra varios lugares, el Samurai estaba fascinado.

-¿cómo es que no sabía de este lugar?- dice Gakupo viendo a Iori

-porque no sales, por eso- dice Iori en broma

-si salgo, bueno, últimamente no mucho- Kamui agacha la cabeza

-ahora ¿me dirás que fue lo que te hiso huir de Tokyo?- pregunta Iori sin volear a ver a Gakupo

-¿huir? Tienes razón… Huí de Tokyo… por una chica- Gakupo baja la mirada

-¿una chica? ¿Te acosaba mucho?- pregunta Iori deteniéndose en el alto

-no, me hubiese gustado que me acosara- seguía sin levantar la mirada

-¡OH! Ya veo, te decepcionó- Iori continua pues el siga se ha puesto

-sí

-tranquilo, ya verás que hora todo estará mejor, bien hemos llegado- Iori detiene el auto. Ambos bajan y entran al edificio donde está el departamento de Iori, van hacia el elevador y entran para bajar en el piso diez, buscan la puerta veinticinco y entran, Gakupo se maravilla por el gran departamento que tiene Iori.

-creí que una bomba estaría en medio de la sala- Gakupo ríe

-¿dónde?- el pelirrojo busca de bajo del la mesa de la sala - espera ¿sólo bromeas verdad?- Iori ve a Gakupo casi matándolo con la mirada

-pues sí, comúnmente, los departamentos de hombres solteros están de cabeza, por eso lo dije ¿creíste que en verdad había una bomba?- dijo Gakupo un poco extrañado

-¡Claro! Una vez dejó una granada en la sala y casi la detona uno de mis compañeros, que curiosamente, es el que supliste en aquel concierto de Montreal

-¿una granada?

-sí y por cierto, me gusta el orden

-¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre dejar una granada en la sala?

-¿recuerdas que te mencione que compartía el departamento?

-¡AH! Ahora lo entiendo- Iori camina y le muestra la que será su habitación, Gakupo se instala, al rato de una hora ambos salen a recorrer la ciudad, tanto que llegan a la una de la mañana. En la mañana de ese día, Gakupo despierta y va hacia el comedor, Iori ya estaba despierto y bebía café mientras leía el diario.

-buenos días- dijo el peli púrpura tomando asiento

-buenos días ¿cómo dormiste?- pregunta Iori bajando el periódico

-bastante bien, huele delicioso ¿qué hay de desayunar?- pregunta Gakupo

-pues verás, ha seleccionado un desayuno especial por tu llegada- dice Iori al momento de dar un sorbo a su café

-¿quién lo diría? Pues dile a ese chico que cocina bien- Gakupo sonríe

-¿chico? ¿Qué chico?- dice una chica de cabello azul al momento de entrar al comedor con el desayuno de ambos hombres. Gakupo no podía creer que Iori viviera con una mujer, y aquella mujer era bastante hermosa, Kamui no dejaba de verla.

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunta la chica de ojos azules tocándole la frente al peli púrpura

-s-sí, estoy bien ¿por qué no me dijiste que vivías con una chica?- dice Gakupo viendo a Iori

-si lo hice, te dije que compartía el departamento- dice Iori al momento comer

-¡NO ME DIJISTE QUE ERA UNA CHICA! Y bastante linda- esto último lo dijo en voz baja

-estás un poco distraído Iori ¿cómo pudiste omitirle ese importante detalle?- dice la chica de cabellera azul sentándose en las piernas del pelirrojo

-tengo muchas cosas en que pensar- dice Iori viendo a Leona

-no me he presentado, que descortés soy- se pone de pie –soy Leona Heidern, un placer- Leona le extiende la mano a Gakupo

-Gakupo Kamui, el placer es mio- Gakupo toma la mano de Leona, eran bastante suaves, parecía que al tocar las manos de Leona una extraña sensación invadía su cuerpo

-¿ya lo invitaste Iori?- dijo Leona

-¿invitarme?- Gakupo estaba confundido

-es verdad, Iori se levanta y toma una invitación del cajón de la cómoda, regresa y se la entrega a Gakupo –puedes llevar a quien quieras, pero, sólo a una persona- dice Iori sentándose de nuevo a la mesa

-¿qué es esto?- pregunta Gakupo

-es una invitación a nuestra boda, es por eso que Iori ha andado distraído últimamente, pues hay detalles que arreglar- Leona se aleja de Gakupo y se sienta de nuevo en las piernas de Iori

-oh… se van a casar, ya veo, pues felicidades- Gakupo se sentía ¿triste?

-muchas gracias, ¡Qué tarde es! Llegaré tarde- Leona se levanta y va por sus cosas

-¿no te quedarás a desayunar?- pregunta Gakupo

-no- Leona se pone el saco, antes de salir ve a Iori que esta por darle una mordida a su pan tostado, y esta se lo quita mientras de la un tierno beso de despedida –recuerda que hoy te toca hacer la cena, nos vemos- Leona sale del departamento

-ese era mi pan tostado, odio que haga eso- Iori toma de nuevo el periódico

-esa chica… valla que es bastante interesante- dice Gakupo bebiendo su café

-lo sé, por eso la escogí- Iori no deja de leer el periódico

-eres muy afortunado, te envidio- Gakupo se pone a desayunar

* * *

**Cómo ven, a Gakupo le gustó Leona, no me odien anticipadamente, esperen lo que sigue, nos leemos luego**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: No me gusta ser el mal tercio**

Apenas habían pasado una semana desde que Gakupo llegó a South Town. Gakupo se la pasaba bien con Iori, lo que preocupaba un poco al joven Samurai era el cruzarse con Leona, había ventaja en ello, ella casi no estaba en casa pues ella es Militar. Cosa que hace que Gakupo casi se infarte, ya que si actuaba como con Luka a lo mejor ella no dudaría en darle un tiro en la cabeza, así que se mantenía a distancia de ella, a menos que ella le pidiera una opinión para la boda.

En Tokyo

Luka estaba encerrada en casa, no deseaba salir, no quería recibir a nadie, sólo se mantenía encerrada en su cuarto mientras leía una y otra vez la carta de Gakupo.

"_No sé por dónde empezar a explicar esto…_

_Antes que nada, deseo pedirte disculpas ¿por qué? Pues por ser un atrevido pervertido contigo. No logro controlar mis bajos instintos, ¡Mucho menos! Estando frente a ti._

_Desde ese día… Ese día en que los demás me invitaron a ver tu presentación quede fascinado, por tu voz, tu belleza, tu mirada y por la manera en que sientes la música._

_Por fuera pareces ser alguien frío, pero por dentro eres tan cálida, eso pude verlo cuando vi tu forma de ser con los gemelos Kagamine._

_Una de las cosas que más admiro de ti, es tu paciencia, eres capaz de soportar la estupidez más grande, ya sea de mi parte o de Kaito, y a tu manera nos haces reaccionar (__golpeándolos con un ENORME atún en la cabeza o__ simplemente haciéndonos ver lo que estamos haciendo mal)._

_Eres tímida a tu modo, como una dulce niña, pero, siempre demuestras seguridad para que los demás puedan tener confianza._

_El papel no me alcanza para describir tu perfección, pero, sólo es algo de lo que hace que esté loco por ti, yo deseo tener una oportunidad, pero antes, debo cambiar para no lastimarte (y me refiero a que no pueda aguantarme a… creo que eso no debo escribirlo)._

_Todo lo anterior sólo puedo resumirlo con un… TE AMO LUKA MEGURINE_"

Luka deja la carta en la mesa de noche mientras se tira a llorar en su cama, como en los días anteriores.

-te equivocas, si yo fuese perfecta, te hubiese dado la oportunidad, pero, ¡ME SACABAS DE MIS CASILLAS!- Luka se sienta en la cama- pero, eso era lo que te hace único, y debo admitir que a veces, no podía contener mi risa, porque era gracioso, cuando hacías eso, me hacías sonreír, pero ahora que no estás, no puedo dejar de llorar- En ese momento se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Luka se pone de pie y abre.

-¡Luka! Me alegra saber que estás bien- Gumi la abrasa

-¿Gumi? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Luka

-Miku me dijo que desde hace una semana que estás incomunicada de todo, y creo que es culpa mía, se me cayó la carta de mi hermano, y por cómo te vez, la has leído- Gumi lleva a Luka a la cocina para que coma algo, porque se ve terrible. Luka se sienta a la mesa mientras Gumi le prepara algo.

-¿has hablado con él?- pregunta Luka sin levantar la vista de la mesa

-me mandó una carta ayer, y por eso he venido, para que la veas- Gumi deja un momento la estufa para entregarle la carta a Luka, la peli rosa la abre y comienza a lee.

"_Gumi, esta semana me la he pasado bien, estoy muy relajado._

_Iori me ha llevado a recorrer la ciudad, nunca imaginé que una ciudad como está estuviera en Japón, es bastante bonita, y con muchos lugares para divertirse. ¿Te confieso algo? Conocí a una chica bastante guapa, tiene un nombre extraño, pero va de acuerdo a su personalidad, ella se llama Leona, ¿me creerás que es militar? Para serlo es muy divertida, lo curioso de esto es que ella es la prometida de Iori, y me han invitado a su boda, creo que deberé buscar un buen traje para ir, es dentro de tres meses._

_Sin más que decirte me despido, hasta la siguiente semana_

_Gakupo_

_PD. Te anexo una foto donde estamos fuera del cine, debo confesar que no me gusta ser el mal tercio, pero, ellos insisten en que los acompañe para que no me quede solo en del departamento, pero, al verlos juntos y tan enamorados… me hacen ver que estoy solo."_

-Gakupo…- Luka vuelve a romper en llanto -¡DEBO ENCONTRARLO Y ACLARARLE LO QUE PASO!- Luka se pone de pie, dispuesta a salir y buscar a Gakupo.

-Luka, aun no estás bien, debes comer y descansar para poder buscarlo, ya tengo la dirección de dónde está, así que recupérate para que puedas ir- Gumi la sienta de nuevo mientras en frente le pone una comida deliciosa.

-creo que tienes razón- Luka se sienta a la mesa y come.

En South Town

Iori y Gakupo ensayaban una canción, Iori le había pedido a Gakupo que le ayudara para el siguiente disco.

-no puedo esperar a que estos vagos lleguen, gracias de nuevo Gakupo- dice Iori mientras corrige unas notas en las partituras.

-me gusta la música, y las canciones que has escrito son geniales, así que no dude en ayudarte- Gakupo sonríe, en ese momento la puerta se abre bruscamente, Leona entra, al parecer estaba colérica, no voltea a ver a nadie, sólo se encierra en una habitación, cierra la puerta al grado de casi hacerla caer.

-¿qué le pasa a Leona?- pregunta Gakupo asustado

-espera- Iori se levanta de su asiento y se para frente a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Leona.

-¿qué tienes?- pregunta Iori al otro lado de la puerta

-¡GGGGGGRRRRRR!

-déjame adivinar ¿te mandaron de vacaciones voluntariamente a fuerzas?- insinúa Iori

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-era de imaginarse, ¿por qué no sales y me ayudas a ensayar?

-está bien, creo que eso me calmará- Leona sale de la habitación. Gakupo vio todo, no podía creer que Iori le entendiera a sus gruñidos, vio a Leona acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado.

-siento haberte asustado, no fue mi intención Gakupo- Leona lo ve apenada

-estabas molesta, no hay cuidado- Gakupo le sonríe, Leona le regresa la sonrisa, haciendo que él peli púrpura se sonroje levemente

-bien, Gakupo tiene guitarra, ¿pides el piano o la otra guitarra?

-piano, sabes que me gusta ayudarte a ensayar con el piano- Leona se sienta frente al piano. Así se la pasaron un largo rato hasta que llegaron por Iori, este se despide y se va. Gakupo y Leona se han quedado en casa solos, después de un momento de silencio, Leona se pone de pie.

-voy a tomar una ducha- Leona se desaparece en el cuarto de baño

-_"esto es bastante incómodo, sólo en un lugar con una chica que se va a bañar, y esa chica está comprometida con un buen amigo ¡DEBO CONTROLARME! Ella es bastante hermosa, pero ¡ella si es capaz de matarme! ¡Calma Gakupo! Sólo debo distraerme en algo mientras sale"- _Gakupo deja la guitarra y prende la televisión. Después de un rato Leona sale, ya cambiada y se sienta junto a Gakupo.

-¿qué vez?- pregunta Leona

-un programa de música, esos coreanos son buenos

-sí, muchísimo mejor que la música de los países latinos, en algunos casos, sólo me refiero a un género en especial

-creo saber a cual te refieres, me desagrada, que manera de denigrar a las mujeres

-cuando Iori lo escuchó por primera vez frunció el seño y dijo "¿a eso llaman música?" Y valla que estaba molesto

-te creo- Gakupo ve momentáneamente a Leona, pero después se le quedo viendo

-¿por qué me vez así?- pregunta Leona

-¿cómo sabes tanto de música? Se supone que eres Militar

-¡OYE! El que sea militar y de apariencia seria no signifique que deba estar aislada del mundo, además, Iori me ha enseñado bastante de lo que es buena música, y le he tomado cariño- Leona sonríe levemente

-¿cómo aprendiste a tocar el piano?

-Iori me enseño, al igual que con la guitarra, amo a mi maestro de música, por cierto ¿me permites hacerte una pregunta un poco indecorosa?- Leona mira atentamente a Gakupo

-este… s-sí- dice nervioso Gakupo

-¿estás enamorado de alguien? Porqué me he dado cuenta de que quieres suplirla conmigo- Leona saca un arma -¡CONFIESA! SI NO TE VUELO LA CABEZA- le apunta a la cabeza. Gakupo se tira al piso en señal de disculpa y confiesa

-¡es verdad discúlpame! ¡Cómo le había dicho a Iori, el motivo de mis vacaciones es porque deseo olvidarla! ¡Pero al momento de conocerte creí que podría hacerlo, hasta que supe que te casarías con Iori, no me atreví a traicionar a un buen amigo, debo admitir que eres muy linda, pero jamás le quitaría su prometida a un amigo! ¡PERDÓNAME, PERDÓNAME!- Gakupo temía por su vida

-eso era lo que quería escuchar- Leona baja el arma

-¿eh?- Gakupo levanta la cabeza

-Iori y yo ya lo sabíamos, sólo quería que confesaras- Leona le da la mano a Gakupo para levantarlo

-¿lo sabías? Y ¿no dijiste nada?

-así es, mira- lo invita a sentarse en el sofá –sé que no soy la mujer indicada para ti, pero te puedo ayudar, pero antes quiero saber ¿en verdad deseas sacártela de la mente y el corazón?

Gakupo permaneció callado ante la pregunta de Leona

-¿Gakupo?

-no

-¿eh?

-no quiero sacarla de mi mente, de mis sueños, mucho menos de mi corazón, yo la amo, pero, me hace dudar y temer, ya que ella no me trata como yo quiero que lo haga, hasta creo que me odia- esto último lo dijo con un tono quebrado en la voz

-no te rindas, te enseñaré como tratar a una chica, Iori ya sabe de esto, así que no te preocupes- Leona toca el hombro de Gakupo en señal de apoyo

-gracias Leona

* * *

**Prepárense**** que el siguiente capítulo será un poco fuerte**


End file.
